Untitled
by xmyxparadisex
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione comes back after 3 years to teach at Hogwarts. But she brought someone along with her. AU oc RR
1. Changes

_Disclaimer: i dont own hp._

_

* * *

_

"Baww-ttle," said a toddler with brown hair and steely grey eyes. The woman in front of her grabbed the bottle from the counter and handed it to the toddler. "Okay, Kaley, time for your nap," said the woman. She picked up her daughter and carried her to her crib upstairs. She placed her down, kissed her foreheard and tucked her in. The woman went back downstairs, to find an envelope by her door. She picked it up.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_273 Hutder Drive_

_Living Room_

'_What the heck is this? Why would someone send me this?' _she thought. She opened it up quickly, figuring out what this was all about. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would like to inform you that you have been accepted as the new Transfiguration teacher. Please owl us with your answer._

_Sincerly,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione didn't know what to do. She could send it back saying no, but she really wanted to see everybody again. But she didnt know if she could say yes, knowing that she had a daughter. But she decided it was for the best saying yes since her daughter was most likely going to be a witch. She wrote down her answer and owled it away.

It was August 28th, the train for Hogwarts left on September 1. She needed to get ready!

* * *

It was September 1st. Hermione had all of her trunks packed and all the baby stuff she needed. (A/N: The baby is 3) Kaley was all bundled up in a yellow dress and pink coat with hat, booties and tiny mittens. Hermione wore light blue jeans, a grey sweater and running shoes. 

Dumbledore had owled her, saying that she should get on the train along with the kids. She got in the car with Kaley in the carseat and drove to Kings Cross Station.

Hermione arrived there an hour later. She managed to get everyone and everything out of the car. She shuffled along to the platform between 9 and 10. She put Kaley in one arm and the trolly in her hand and ran through. She opened her eyes to find herself on the otherside. Hogwarts train right in front of her. Hermione climbed on the train and found a compartment by herself. But no longer than 5 minutes three kids came through.

"Sorry, no other compartments are empty," said a boy. He had orange hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was at least 13. The girl beside him had orange hair as well but she had steely grey eyes. She was part veela. Then there was the little boy. He had orange hair as well with blue eyes. He was a first year. They looked very familliar to Hermione.

"That's okay," replied Hermione. Kaley was balanced on her knee.

The three of them sat down. "Are you a new Hogwarts teacher?" asked the girl.

"Yes, transfiguration," Hermione answered.

"Cool, we're taking that this year. Me and Andrew are in our third year. Billie here is in his first. I'm Andrianna by the way."

"Very nice. Billie, you say, are your parents Bill and Fleur Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Y-yeah they are. How did you know?" answered the boy named Billie.

"Oh, I knew them when I was younger."

"What's your name?"

"That's not important. Just tell them that an old friend says hi."

"C'mon guys we better be getting ready, I think we'll be there soon," said Andrew. They left the compartment, leaving Hermione and Kaley alone.

* * *

Hermione had taken a carriage up to the castle and was now sitting in Dumbledore's office. It looked just like it did when she went to school here. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you have arrived safe," came a voice. She looked up to see Dumbledore standing by Fawkes. He looked at her and then he saw the little girl on her knee. "I see you have someone with you now. What's her name?"

"Kaley," she replied. "Why am i up here? Shouldn't I be down for the feast?"

"Yes, you will. But the Great Hall is being cleaned up due to the fact that Peeves thought it would be nice to take food from the kitchen and throw it all over the place. But that's not why we're here. You haven't seen Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley since Graduation, am i right?"

"Yes sir, but what do they have to do with this?"

"Some new people are joining us this year, yourself included. They are Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Weasley is the new Charms teacher. Unfortunately, Mr. Flitwick has retired, saying something about how he wanted to still be alive to enjoy the rest of his days. And Mr. Malfoy is the new Potions teacher."

"Great," she said wearily. "What about Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley is doing some things for me, so he will be in and out of the castle at different times. Now it looks like we are all ready now. You may take Kaley up to your room, there will be someone there with her. Then you may come down to the feast."

Hermione left his office and walked towards the Transfiguration room. She went in and found out that Professor McGonagall was there, in her wheelchair. During the final battle with Voldemort, she had fought with a Death Eater and he cast a spell on her making her end up in a wheelchair. Dumbledore had told her she had resigned as a teacher but she would be around the castle at different times because she just couldn't part with leaving Hogwarts.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I can take care of her, while you're down at the feast," McGonagall said. Hermione handed Kaley to her. "You may go down to the feast now."

Hermione headed down to the hall and went to sit at the Head table. Then Ginny and Harry walked in, holding hands, and when they saw her looked at her quizzically(a/n is that a word?) and then Malfoy walked in. Upon seeing her, he looked confused, sad, hurt and angry all in the same way. He walked right past her and sat at the end.

All the rest of the teachers had come in, including Hagrid, who had looked extremely pleased to see Hermione back again. Then Dumbledore came in, leading the first years.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts! This year we have four new teachers joining us. They are Professor Weasley, who is the new Charms teacher and Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Potter, who is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malfoy, Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House and lastly, Professor Granger, Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House. Now let the sorting begin. Professor Granger will you do the honors," Dumbldore stated.

Hermione walked down to the platform and placed the Sorting Hat on the chair. It sat there for a minute, then it started to speak:

**"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**a smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep you bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head,**

**The sorting hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart, **

**Their, daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**These patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **

**If you've a ready mind.**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folks use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands,**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

Everyone in the Great Hall burst in to cheers at the end of the song.

"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the chair and I will place the sorting hat on your head," she said. "Aeisis, Margret."

A small girl with short brown hair walked up and sat down. Hermione placed the hat on her head and it immediatly rang out-"SLYTHERIN". The table cheered.

This went on for about a few minutes and finally they reached the last three people.

"Weasley, Bill." He walked up to the stool and sat down. "Aha, another Weasley, all of whom have been together, should I split you apart? I think GRYFFINDOR!" spoke the hat. Billie walked down nervously and sat between his brother and sister.

The last two students were called both ending up in Hufflepuff. Then the feast began.

* * *

After the feast, Hermione walked the first years to the Gryffindor common room and told them the password was 'Ticklepuffs' and she left to take care of Kaley. She returned to find Kaley up and eating.

"I'm gonna leave and see Albus. Night," whispered McGonagall.

Hermione picked up Kaley and carried her around, examining her room. She then heard a knock on her door. She placed Kaley in her crib and left to go open the door.

"Herms, it's been too long!" screamed Ginny.

"C'mon in Gin," she replied.

"Mone, mone," whispered Kaley.

Ginny gasped in surprise at the toddler.

"Gin, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or anyone for that matter, but I really wanted to keep this a secret."

"It's okay, I just can't believe it. What's her name?"

"Kaley."

"She's Malfoy's, isn't she?"

"Yeah," whispered Hermione and she started to cry. "Please leave Ginny, but don't tell anyone bout this, 'kay?"

"Of course." She hugged Hermione and left.

Hermione sat there wondering how she was going to keep this a secret from everyone.

* * *

**A/N: The sorting hat song is from the first book, so jkr takes credit for tht.**

**Review, plz it wood be great! xokissesxo**


	2. Talking

_Disclaimer: i dont own hp...if i did i wood be rich nd im not so yeah_

_

* * *

_

Hermione woke up the next day to Kaley's cries. She got out of bed and set Kaley in her high-chair and got her her bottle. She then got ready for her first day of teaching. She dressed in her robes and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she came back out, she saw Professor McGonagall playing with Kaley. Hermione kissed Kaley goodbye and went to her first class.

The morning was long for Hermione. First she second years, Gryffindor and Slytherin, then she had 6th years, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and finally she had the first years, Gryffindor and Slytherin again.

Harry had come up to her at lunch to talk. They caught up on alot of stuff. Apparantly, he and Ginny were dating and he was planning on asking her to marry him sometime this year. Ron had been dating Lavender but she had ended it with him. Fred and George's shop was going well. Fred was dating Angelina and George was dating Alicia. Percy still hadnt talked to the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur were expecting their fourth and Charlie was single and still in Egypt. Hermione was waiting for the part about what had happened to her and it was bound to happen soon.

"So how are you Mione?" asked Harry.

"Good," she replied.

"I heard Ginny talked to you last night and when I asked how you were she seemed distant. So what's really up?"

She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. "Well...Remember in seventh year at graduation and how I just left?" He nodded. "Well the real reason that I left was that I was pregnant."

"PREGNANT!"

"And I left and I had her and raised her on my own, and only you and Ginny know."

"Whats her name? Where is she and Who's the father?"

"Kaley, Professor McGonagall looks after her and I can't tell you. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. But I have to ask you a favor...you can't tell Ron about this, okay?"

"What, you have to!"

"Please Harry!" begged Hermione.

"Fine, is he the father though?"

"No, I'm really sorry, but I have another class soon." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the first week had already gone by. Hermione decided to take Kaley out for a walk around the castle. She and Dumbledore had told mostly everyone about her current situation except Malfoy and Ron.

She showered andput on a white flowy skirt and blue t-shirt and flip flops. Kaley wore stretchy blue jeans and a pink sweater and pink and white glowing shoes. Hermione put Kaley in her stroller, took a bottle, some pull-up training pants and some toys and took her outside. She took her around to see some of the teachers and then she saw Harry sitting by a tree, talking to Ginny.

"Hey you two," she said.

"Hey Herms and is this?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, this is Kaley," she replied. She took Kaley out of the stroller and put her on the ground to play with her toys, while she talked to Ginny and Harry. Little did she know that Kaley was quite fast on her feet.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but the first chapter was pretty long. So all you have to do is REVIEW!**

**xokissesxo**


	3. Knowing

_Disclaimer: if i owned hp i would have a pony, i dont so yeah_

_

* * *

_

Kaley was quickly walking around in the castle. Her mom was talking to people so she just got up and walked away. She didnt know where she was going, but the corridors were getting darker and colder. She was headed for the dungeons.

* * *

"Mione, um where did Kaley go?" asked Ginny.

Hermione spun around, fast. Looking for any sign of the missing toddler. Worry appeared upon her face.

"Oh my gawd! Where is she? I'm such a horrible mom!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry we'll find her. And Mione you're not a bad mother," spoke Harry and he pulled Hermione into a hug. "Okay, Ginny, you go look in the castle, I'll look outside and Herms you can stay here incase she comes back. Don't tell anyone else though we don't want a big search going on."

The three of them split up, not sure about where the little girl was.

* * *

Kaley had wondered down to the Potions room, where she heard someone talking. She had gotten sad that she couldn't find her mom anywhere. She crawled inside and found a young man at the front desk. He looked up, when he heard the door.

"Who's here?" he questioned.

"Wahhhhh!" screamed Kaley.

He looked down to find a little girl with brown hair and steely grey eyes by his desk. _Those eyes are like mine_ he thought. He walked around the desk and picked up the young girl, who immediatly stopped crying. He got some food out for her and put her down on his desk.

"Where's your mommy or daddy?" he asked.

"Mommy wa talkin oo ome eople," she cooed back to him.

"What does mommy look wike?"

"Uhm..bwown hai and tawl."

_Granger _he thought. He picked the little girl up and took her to the Transfiguration room.

* * *

Ginny and Harry had come back to where Hermione was sitting an hour later.

"Sorry, we couldn't find her anywhere," whispered Ginny, trying to comfort Hermione.

"It's okay...I'll just go back to my room and see if she came there," she replied. She got up and took the stroller and left.

When she had arrived at her door, she saw a certain someone waiting there too with a little girl in his hands.

"KALEY!" she cried. She ran over to the man and took the girl out of his arms. "What were you doing with her Malfoy?"she asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"She wandered into my room, but the real question is why do you have a girl with you Hermione?" he answered.

_He said my first name_ she thought. Snapping back to reality, she said "That's none of your business!"

"She's yours, isn't she?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but why should you care? Now move out of my way Malfoy or I'll hex you into next week." She pushed open her door and quickly closed it.

_Those eyes and the hair.The girl has to be at least 3, last time I saw Hermione was THREE YEARS AGO!_ "Holy poo, the eyes and the years. She's mine!" he whispered.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been trying to come up with ways to talk to Hermione about what had happened, but he needed to know if it was for sure his kid, so he went to the only person possible of knowing. Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was patrolling the halls when Malfoy had walked up to her and asked her to talk.

"What do you want Ferret?" she asked rudely.

"The girl that Hermione has...is she mine?" he questioned.

"Uhm...well...just don't tell Mione I told you," she answered and left without another word.

Malfoy went to go talk to Hermione and left the hallway he was in, not knowing someone had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

Hermione had just tucked in Kaley and was just going to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer it. She opened the door.

"Hey-

* * *

**AHHHHH a cliffhanger! Review!**

**_xokissesxo_**

****


	4. Letters

_Disclaimer: if i wrote hp, i would have a ferrari but i dont._

**hahaha...i left you hanging, so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"HeyY! Oh my Gawd Ron, I was wondering when you were going to come visit me?" she screamed. She hugged Ron and Ron hugged her back. It felt good to have her back again. "So what do you need Ron?" 

"I overheard Malfoy talking to someone and he said that the girl you have is his, is this right?" he asked fuming.

"Ron...I...uh..." she mumbled.

"I cant believe YOU would do this to me! So how old is she? Got anymore of his kids?" he stated, still angry.

"Don't you ever, EVER speak to me like that again!" she yelled and she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

The next day, it was time for classes again, so she got ready and headed out the door to her classroom. She was still angry after talking with Ron last night. Apparantly Ron had told someone about Malfoy and her and they wanted to talk. 

"Hermione, can we talk?" asked Harry.

"Did Ron tell you something about me and Malfoy?" she questioned.

"Well...uhm..yeah...and i wanted to know-"

"...if it's true...yeah it is, so get over it," she stated. She turned on her heel and went into her classroom, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been sitting in his classroom, thinking. People would ask what he was thinking about, but really they should ask who? He was thinking about Hermione Granger and how he missed her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hermione, don't ever leave me," he whispered. They sat on a blanket, under the stars, cuddling together._

_"I promise," she whispered back. "I love you, Draco."_

_"I love you too." He slowly lifted her head up and kissed her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He cried slowly and softly letting himself think of only her.

* * *

Hermione had come back from a long day of teaching to find three notes on her bedside table. The first one she picked up read:

_Herms,_

_I just can't believe you would do that tome and Ron, but don't worry, I'm not as mad as he is. I'm still a bit angry but not a lot. You should have told us about what happened and we could have helped you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I think Ron is sending you a letter too._

_Great, a letter from Ron_ she thought.

_Mione,_

_I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT THE BABY UP FOR ADOPTION, NOT HAVE HIS BABY AND KEEP IT. I MEAN IT IS MALFOY AND ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MALFOY IS HORRIBLE (cept you)._

_From Ron_

_P.S. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday._

"He says all this bad stuff and _then_ he writes about how sorry he is, jerk," whispered Hermione. Finally she picked up the last letter.

_Mi,_

_Meet me in Hogsmeade next Saturday at 11 sharp outside the Three Broomsticks. I want to talk. Please come._

_Love_

_xoDracoxo_

"He wrote "love"." she mumbled. She hoped into bed and cried herself to sleep, wondering if she should meet Draco and if she loved him back.

* * *

**Sorry, i kind of have writers block. but neways review**

**xokissesxo**


	5. AN: IMPORTANT

**Authors Note:**

**I was thinking of changing the title to Coming Back, so if i do, remember to look up Coming Back and not Untitled.**

**Kay thts all,**

**xokissesxo**


	6. Fighting

_Disclaimer: if i wrote hp, i would have thousands of shoes...i only have 5 pairs:(_

**P.S. Ive decided im not going to change the title of the story cuz i dont like it! hehe**

**Thnx to all my reviewers! You guys are so great! (_whats a beta-reader?) lol_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione woke up, aching everywhere. She looked at her pillow to find masscara stained sheets. She hurried out of bed, had a shower and got dressed. She picked up Kaley and started to feed her.

"Mwommy, where daddy?" asked Kaley.

"Daddy is...well he's...heyy about you come with me to class," answered Hermione. Then she started tickling Kaley. She picked Kaley up and dressed her in a white top and pink overalls with her glowing pink shoes(a.n. you noe the ones where you step down and it glows) and started to walk to her first class.

"Okay, everyone this is my daughter, her name is Kaley," Hermione told her class, which was made up of the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins.

"How old is she?" asked Andrew Weasley.

"Three." After that questions started coming out like crazy. Hermione decided today would be a fun day and decided to just play games with her classes. At the end of all her classes, she hurried back to her room, to put Kaley in her crib for her nap. Unfortunately, she ran into the least person she wanted to see.

_Okay, second least_ she thought. "Heyy Ron, can you hold on a sec?" she said. They reached her door and she handed Kaley to Professor McGonagall and left with Ron. They walked in silence until they were at the lake.

"Herms, did you get my letter?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you forgive me then?"

"EXCUSE ME? You say all this mean stuff and _then_ you say you're sorry, and you expect me to forgive you?"

"WHAT? You have a baby with Malfoy, who is a horrible person and anything to do with him is horrible," he hissed, fuming.

"MY CHILD IS PART OF HIM!" she screamed.

"Yeah, saying that has got to get some sense back into you, I mean really its Malfoy."

"I can't BELIEVE you said that! This conversation is over." She turned around and headed toward the castle. Unfortunately, Ron followed her.

"We need to talk about this. You just can't walk away from this. Geeze, you take everything so seriously," he said.

They stopped just a few metres away from Hermione's door. "WHAT? OH, SO WHEN SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING MEAN ABOUT YOUR CHILD, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE MAD?" she shouted.

"I TOLD YOU, ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM IS BAD!"

"Ronald, yes, Kaley is part of Draco, but she is also a part of me, meaning that she will be a wonderful girl and she will grow up to be wonderful and my friends should never doubt that," she whispered.

"Fine, whatever, but I overheard him say something about you going to Hogsmeade with him, is this true?" he asked.

"Yeah it is, got a problem?" she snapped.

"Yeah, I do! Oh I get it, you like him, again," he whispered.

"No, now goodbye." She turned around and walked to her door,opened it and slammed it shut, then slid down, so she was leaning against it.

Ron had left, but someone had heard the whole thing. And he was sad that Hermione had said she didn't like Malfoy.

Hermione sat, crying."I don't like him Ron, I love him," she whispered to herself. And she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

**I noe very short, but i promise the next one will be longer. Its gonna be about Hogsmeage, and i need ideas so send me some and ill use them.**

**Anyways REVIEW!**

**xokissesxo**


	7. Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: if i owned hp i wood be living in a place like L.A...but instead i live in a town in Canada._

**Thnx to all my reviewers, i havent had ne bad reviews and i plan to keep it tht way!

* * *

**

Hermione woke up the next morning, crouched in a ball, next to the door of her room. She instantly remembered why she was there and quickly got up, cracking her back and legs in the process.

"Ouch. Remind me never to sleep like that again," she told herself. She hobbled over to the washroom and took a nice long bath. _What can I do today?_ she thought. And then she realized today was Saturday and she had a so-called date with Draco. Hermione hopped out of the tub and put on a bathrobe. She went over to her dresser and tried to find something to wear. She finally decided on grey sweatpants, a plain pink t-shirt, comfortable running shoes and a black jacket. She put her hair up in a loose ponytail and put on a bit of eyeshadow and some mascara. She walked over to where Kaley was sleeping and bent down to kiss her.

"Tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together," she whispered. And with that she headed out the door to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been waiting at least fifteen minutes for Hermione to arrive and he was getting impatient. _She said she was coming, so why isn't she here yet? I'll wait just five more minutes, _he thought to himself. 

The door to The Three Broomsticks opened and in walked Hermione. She noticed Draco sitting in the back and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hi, it's so good to see you," she said, sitting down across from him.

"Is it?" he asked back.

"So why did you want to meet me?"

"I just want to know why you left with _my _child and don't bother to tell me or anyone else for that matter."

"I know you're still angry Draco, and believe me I am too. I've regretted doing that for so long. But I couldn't risk my life or hers. I wanted for us to be safe and with Voldemort and your fa-", she stopped quickly realizing what she was going to say, "-and everything that was happening, I felt that I needed to take a break from this lifestyle. Trust me, when I left I really didn't want to, but I felt like i needed to," she stated with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," was all he said in response.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Drinking, as usual."

"Why would you do tha- oh, sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to say you're sorry. I'm glad that it happened, but I still feel loss from it, y'know?"

"Yeah, but really, you shouldn't drink, you could come spend the day with me and Kaley."

"I would love to, but since this is a tradition and you know how I hate breaking traditions. Anyways, I need to visit someone special, she needs some comforting tomorrow too."

"So are you going to go to the Halloween ball?" asked Hermione, feeling like she should get off that topic.

"Yeah, we should plan it together," he answered.

"Don't you remember the Heads do that, but trust me I think it'll be a costume ball."

"So what costume will you be wearing?"

"I really don't know yet, but Kaley will be coming and she will be dressed as a bunny **(A/N: dont you think she'll look so cute?)**. What will you be wearing?"

"I haven't decided either, but it will be great."

Hermione glance down at her watch. "Oh my, look at the time, I have to go meet Ginny. See you later Draco," she said and she stood up, kissed his cheek and left, leaving a confused Draco.

* * *

"So Mione, how are you and Draco getting along?" asked Ginny. Her and Ginny had decided to go back to the castle and they were now in the kitchens eating some cookies with hot chocolate.

"Fine, I guess. We had a nice talk today, thay's about it," replied Hermione.

"Well, that's good, but can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well Harry's been acting weird around me lately and I can't figure out why, what do you think?"

Hermione did not know how to answer this. She knew why Harry was acting strangely, so she decided to make something up. "I bet he's nervous about what to get you for Christmas, even though it's a few months away. You were always picky about things."

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe Draco will get you something for Christmas."

_Maybe, _thought Hermione._ And maybe I'll get him something too._

_

* * *

_

**I didnt reallie know what to write, but i hope it's good neways. REVIEW plz.**

**xokissesxo**


	8. Halloween

_Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would buy a pony...I don't have a pony:(_

**A/N: I noe ihavent updated in a long time but ive been busy with school, but winter holidays are here nd yeah...i think i can only do one chapter though...cause i have hmwk and school starts back soon nd then we have exams...but neways no one will prolly read this until after new years but hey i dont care...im gonna do a quote before each story now...i didnt make these up though so yeah...**

**Maybe **there are no _right_ moments,  
no _right_ guys, no right answers, maybe  
sometimes you just have to say what's  
in your **heart**, not just what you _think_  
_someone wants to hear_

**On with the story**

**

* * *

**

The Halloween Costume Ball was tomorrow and Hermione and Ginny had decided to transform some of their clothes into their costumes. Ginny was going as a bride and Hermione was going as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. They were now currently discussing Hermione's new situation, in Hermione's room.

"I cannot believe you never told me this," whispered Ginny. "How long did it go on for before you broke it off with him."

"Well, I broke it off with _Blue _first because it wasn't working, as you heard, then I broke it off with _Green _later because of what was happening. I mean I never wanted to do that, but it just kind of happened," replied Hermione.

"I can see that. Who would've thought?"

"Whatever, I have to go talk to someone now, bye." Hermione walked away from Ginny, to find _someone._

_

* * *

_

"Harry, wait up!" yelled Hermione. She had searched all around the castle for him, until realizing he was probably outside at the Quidditch pitch.

"Hermione, what's up?" he asked in return.

"When are you proposing?"

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking either Christmas or Valentine's Day. Why?"

"Oh, because me and Ginny were talking last night and she said you were acting weird. I, of course, covered up for you, saying you were having a hard time picking out a present. But, she's bound to know something is up sooner or later," answered Hermione.

"Yeah, I know, but thanks anyway for covering up for me."

"Has Ron talked to you yet?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah, came by yesterday. He was all angry, started mumbling things like 'that git', 'can't believe her', 'bad baby'. I reckon you didn't tell him about Kaley and he found out on his own, eh?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I was a bit hard on him. But you should have heard him, 'anything to do with Malfoy is horrible'. He was talking about my baby, Harry, it was just too much," she sniffed.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks so much, Harry." Hermione hugged him and then went back inside.

* * *

Hermione and Kaley were walking around the castle, occasionally stopping to talk to some teachers. Just then Ginny ran up to her. 

"Hermione, you have to go to the hospital wing. Draco and Ron are there."

"What? Why?" asked Hermione.

"Just go, someone will tell you there," replied Ginny.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the hospital wing a couple minutes later. She opened the doors to find, both, Ron and Draco in hospital beds, beside each other. She rushed over to Madame Pomfrey to ask what had happened. 

"Well, Mr. Weasley said that he pushed Mr. Malfoy down a set of stairs, by accident. I don't believe a word of that. Mr. Malfoy decided to trip Mr. Weasley. You can go talk to them if you want," she whispered.

Hermione rushed over to their beds, to see that they were both awake. She smacked Ron upside the head. "What the hell did you do to him?" she asked, angry.

"I pushed him down the stairs. Is that so bad?" answered Ron.

"Uh, yeah. Now why would you do that?"

"I'd think that be obvious, Hermione. I told you that Malfoy is a horrible person and anything to do with him is horrible, but you didn't listen to me so I took matters into my own hands."

"So pushing me down the stairs was an idea? I thought you could do better than that Weasley," drawled a voice from beside them.

"And you, you tripped him!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It wasn't the best idea but it was only way I figured I could get him hurt enough," answered Draco.

"Stop talking to him Hermione, he's ruining your life," whispered Ron.

"Oh shut up! I can talk to whoever I want and Kaley is not a horrible child _and _I am still very mad at you! Now I hope you both feel better enough to come to the Halloween Costume Ball. I have to leave so see you later. Goodbye," finished Hermione and she walked back out of the doors.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were heading down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Costume Ball dressed up in their costumes. Hermione was pushing Kaley in her stroller, she was dressed as a yellow bunny. 

Ginny had worn a strapless, just below the knee dress. It cut off at an angle and was white, with sparkles all over it and white stilettos. Her hair was in a bun with a white veil attached, making it fall in her face.

Hermione had worn an authentic golden dress, with a v-cut neckline. The sleeves ended at her wrists and had gold and brown embroiding on it. The dress went to the floor and she wore auburnny gold flat sole shoes. Her hair was in one big long braid.

The two of them entered the hall to find all the other teachers there except Draco.

Harry was dressed as Prince Charming and he looked surprised to see that Ginny was dressed as a bride.

Ron was dressed as a scarecrow, Dumbledore as a muggle, and most of the other teachers were just wearing their robes.

The teachers set up the music and tables. Hermione ushered the students in to start the Halloween Costume Ball. She had placed Kaley in a playpen by the staff table.

The students were eating dinner and dancing on the floor when the doors to the Great Hall burst open to reveal Draco Malfoy dressed as Romeo!

_OH MY GAWD! _thought Hermione._Either he dressed up not knowing I was wearing this or he knew I was Juliet and wanted to be Romeo._

The music had changed to a slow song and Ron walked up to Hermione. Just as he was about to ask Hermione to dance, he heard a voice beside him.

"Would you care to dance milady?" asked the voice.

"I'd love to Draco," answered Hermione.

The couple walked onto the dance floor, leaving a lonely Ron.

* * *

_Its undenible  
that we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know  
If you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah..._

"Nice costume, why did you want to be Romeo?" asked Hermione. Her and Draco were dancing closely in circles.

_One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl its plain to see  
That you're the only one for me_

"Because then you would be my Juliet," he whispered. "Come with me." Draco took her hand and led her outside to the edgee of the lake by a huge willow tree. They stopped right underneath it. "Remember what you wrote here?" He pushed back some leaves and written in a heart was: **Hermione Granger will forever love Draco Malfoy.**

"Oh, wow," whispered Hermione."Draco, I missed you so much when I left, I never wanted to leave."

"I missed you too." He looked down at her, into her piercing brown eyes, lifted her chin with his fingers and brought his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, Ronald Weasley had seen what had just taken place, and he swore for revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I think thats long enough! P.S. the names **_BLUE _**and **_GREEN _**are code names for people. Hermione was worried other people were listening to their conversation. REVIEW! Love all you reviwers, you guys are the best.**

**_xokisseesxo_**


	9. Waiting

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, everything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?_**

**A/N: It's the long awaited chapter! I know, I know, but I've been having writers block for this story, so excuse me if this chapter is a bit flaky. Yes, i know my chapter might have a bit of spelling and grammer errors, but im at my nana's house and their computer is kinda slow and shitty, and i reallie wanted to get this chapter up.Anyways, I like to do a quote before each chappie...so here's today's!**

New** worlds** to _explore_,  
new promises to **fulfill**,  
new **_dreams_** to _dream_ 3

On With the Story

* * *

Ronald Billius Weasley was mad. He had just found out that the woman he loved, loved Draco Malfoy. So, he planned on doing something about it. Something big. But first he needed some help and he knew just who to ask.

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning to the soft caresses of hands along her back. Draco Malfoy's hands. Yes, last night Draco and her had confessed their love for each other again and retreated back to her room after the dance was over. He was magnificent. He still managed to surprise her. 

"You awake?" he whispered, shaking her out of her dream.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled.

"I'll go shower, or do you wanna shower together?" She could tell he was smirking.

She threw a pillow at him.

* * *

"Ron! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. It was the end of the day and Hermione was in her room, marking papers when a knock on her door interrupted her. 

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me in a couple of weeks," he asked.

"I can't Ron...I just, well, things have happened."

"Okay, but if anything happens, my offer still stands." And he left, leaving Hermione looking utterly confused.

* * *

A young man with flaming orange hair was standing in the Owlery, tying a letter to one of the owls. Seeing it fly off, he sat down by the window. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

A young woman with shoulder length hair was sitting in her study when an owl dropped off a note. Reading the letter quickly, a smile formed on her lips. She hurridly signed an answer and tied the letter to the owl's foot. Watching it fly away into the distance, she hurried upstairs to pack her things.

* * *

**_I need you to do me a favor. Malfoy has once again claimed Hermione to be his and I need him gone to make her mine. Up for the job? Owl me back and come over to Hogsmeade._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_R.W._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Malfoy's back you say? Hmm, this might be a bit hard but I'm up to the challenge. Meet you tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks at around two o'clock._**

**_Yours Truly_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yes! She would come to Hogsmeade and they would set up a plan. The two of them had dated, okay not dated, but occaisonally fucked. This whole 'thing' had started about eight months ago.

She had approached him at a Chudley Cannons game and asked him if he wanted to come over to her place. She hadn't really meant to pick him. She just wanted someone to take her mind off Zabini dumping her. Turned out he was an amazing fuck. And so every two weeks they would meet up somewhere and have sex.

Packing up his things for tomorrow's _meeting, _he hopped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kaley Granger was sitting in her playpen, playing with her teddy bear when a tingling feeling surrounded her body. She knew something would happen. Something big. Something that would change three people's life _forever._ Or at least for a while.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Yes, I know its really short, but ive been having a bit of writers block for this story. This story won't drag out and will probably end in a few more chapters. But since ive _finally _got this chapter done, i think my other chapters will come more easily.**

**Anyhoo, thanks to all my reviewers, youu guys are what keeps me writing...lovee youu all...So REVIEW!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	10. The Three Broomsticks

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is the plot, everything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?_**

**A/N: Okay, so the last chapter was reallie short, so this chapter will be longer. Uhm, ill probably end the story soon cause ive kinda gotten off the path i wanted to go for this story && i dont want to drag it out cause my other stories will be longer. Ne ways, here's today's quote...**

Sometimes you can hope & **wish** for somthing to happen.  
When _all of a sudden_, one day your wish is staring you** straight in the face**.  
& you **realize** maybe it's_ not_ what you really wanted  
& you **don't know** what to do...

On With the Story

* * *

Ronald Billius Weasley was sitting in one of the booths at The Three Broomsticks. He was waiting, waiting for his partner in crime. He really didn't know why he wanted to do this. He just wanted Hermione back. To be his.

The jingling of the door brought him back to the real world. He looked over to the door and saw _her_. _Perfect_ he thought. _We'll go over the plan and then we'll fuck._

The click-click of her heels were slowly coming closer to him. "Why, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" asked the woman, seductively.

"Oh, you know, just waiting for my partner in crime. You know her?" he answered as she sat down beside him.

As an answer, the mystery lady, grabbed his collar and pulled her lips onto his. After a few more minutes of making out, she pushed him away and looked at him.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, as you may know, Hermione and Malfoy are back together and since I love Hermione, I thought maybe you could seduce Malfoy and Hermione could catch you two. She'd break up with him and come running to me," he replied, smoothly.

"Well, it could be a bit of a challenge, but I'm always up for challenges." She winked at Ron. "I rented a room upstairs, wanna see it?" She kissed him.

"Love to." He followed her to her suite upstairs, neither of them noticing the pair of eyes that followed.

* * *

**Mystery Woman PoV**

I knew he would follow me. He loves fucking me and I love fucking him. Even if the "Plan" works out, he'll still be coming back to me to fulfill his needs. I'm the best lover he's ever had and sadly to say, he's mine.

It's weird. I hated him back in Hogwarts. All of his friends too. Maybe I love him.

Maybe.

* * *

**Regular PoV**

Blue eyes followed the couple, narrowing at the site of them. Yes, the blue eyed person had heard the couple and their _whole _conversation.

Mr. Blue Eyes got up quickly and walked out of The Three Broomsticks, heading for Hogwarts.

Nothing good was going to come from this.

Nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N: All done for this chappie. I'd say about three more chapter. Probably two shorter ones and one longer one. Epilogue will be added.**

**Reviews would be great!**

**Lovee youu, **

**_xokisses&&snuggiesxo_**


	11. Cheating

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does._**

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been really long but I thought that since I have a bit of writers block for my other stories, I should probably update this one. And you finally get to find out who the Mystery Woman is! Mwahahaha!**

Sometimes _bad things_ happen for **no reason**,  
no purpose. They just **occur**& we're _left__  
_to **pick up the pieces** the best we can.

On With the Story

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was walking through the dark and dusty corridors in the dungeon. The _click-click _of her heels echoed of the walls. She hadn't been to Hogwarts in a _long _time. But, here she was. On a mission; sent to her by her partner in crime. Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his classroom cleaning up the mess made byDaniella Wealsey; daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Gosh, he hated those Weasleys. Always had, always will. And soon there'd be more of them. Probably. 

So, anyway here he was. Classroom. Cleaning. And then he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Hermione Granger had just finished her finally class of the day and was going to spend some time with Kaley and then head off to Draco's to go to Hogsmeade. She couldn't wait to surprise him. Oh, but she'd be in for a different surprise...

* * *

Kaley Granger was sitting in her playpen, waiting for her mom to get back from her last class. Kaley's mind was spinning. Something wasn't right. Something was different. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Draco Malfoy. 

"Well, you know I was in the neighborhood and heard you were teaching, so I decided to visit you," replied Pansy. She took a step towards him.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Okay, so I wasn't in the neighborhood. I just really wanted to see you." She walked up to him until she was a few inches away from him.

"Why?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She fiddled with his tie. "Well, you know, I thought that maybe you could use some female company," she whispered.

Draco swatted her hand away. "I'm just fine, with my _female company_," he answered.

"No, you're not. I mean, no one else can fill your needs like I can. Remember?"

He put his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I remember. And you were pretty bad too."

She smiled, seductively. "I wasn't bad, but if you think so, you just need a little refreshing." And then she kissed him.

* * *

"What is this!" yelled Hermione. She had walked down to the Potions classroom, hoping to find Draco cleaning or grading papers but instead she found him in a lip-lock with Pansy Parkinson. _Why is she **even **here? _thought Hermione. 

Draco roughly pushed Pansy away and begin explaning. "Hermione, this is nothing! She just came in and kissed me!"

"I don't want to hear it!" shouted Hermione and left.

Draco rushed out after her and grabbed her wrist. "You gotta believe me Hermione. I'd never do that to you! She just came in and kissed me!"

"Don't! You know I put myself out there for you, hoping that maybe we could be together again, but **this **happens! Again, too by the way! With the same person!" stated Hermione, in an angry voice. "Oh, don't think I forgot. I remember what happened with you and Parkinson in seventh year. And I-I promised myself that if it ever happened again, I'd leave. And that's what I'm doing. I'm leaving you and don't even bother coming after me." Hermione tore her arm away from Draco's grip and walked away.

* * *

Quiet sobbing could be heard in Hermione's room. She had rushed out of the hallway and ran straight to her room and locked the door. She couldn't believe that he did that to her. 

Hermione wiped her eyes and walked over to Kaley's playpen where she was playing. She picked her up and placed Kaley on the floor by the bed and sat down with her and started to play ball with her. A few minutes later, there was a knock on their door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ron," answered the voice.

"Come in."

* * *

Ron Weasley's plan went perfect. Here he was in her room and her eyes were bloodshot meaning she had cried about something. _Don't smile, act cool _he thought.

He walked over to her and crouched down beside her and Kaley. "What's wrong?" he whispered, wiping a tear from her face.

"It's nothing," Hermione sighed.

"It must be something if you're crying over it."

She sniffled. "Well, I went to see Draco after class and I saw him snogging Parkinson!" Ron pretended to look shocked. "I don't even know why she was here anyways. So, anyway, I told Draco that I didn't want to see him again and left. And now I'm sad!"

Ron plopped down beside her and cuddled with her. "Hermione, he was a fool to ever cheat on you. You deserve better than that," he whispered.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"How about tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade and go buy Christmas presents and we'll just have fun?" suggested Ron.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." And she snuggled in closer to him.

Ron smiled a mischievous smile and hugged her close. Everything was going according to plan.

But what Ron and Hermione didn't see was Kaley glaring at him. Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/N: All done this chappie. I'm thinking two more chappies and an epilogue. Sound good?**

**Be nice, and Review!**

**xoxo**


	12. Right & Wrong

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling_**

**A.N.: Okay, I'd thought I'd update faster than before. It's better to get it now, then wait three months.**

No matter **what** your mind tells you...your **heart** will _never_ be able to **forget** the person who made it _skip a beat_ so many times

**On with the Story**

* * *

"Tired yet?" asked Hermione. Her and Ron had gone to Hogsmeade with Kaley earlier today.

"Well, maybe we deserve a good lunch before we begin shopping again," Ron suggested.

"That sounds good."

The three of them went into The Three Broomsticks and took a table away from everyone. A little while later their food came.

"This is really good," commented Hermione. Ron just nodded, smiling at her.

"What?" asked Hermione. "Do I have something on my face?" She touched her hands to her face.

Ron laughed. "No, I just forgot how beautiful you were."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, Ron."

"Hermione?" he asked, hesitantly. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded, slowly. She needed someone to comfort her. And so Ron leaned over the table and kissed her, gently on the lips.

Kaley just sat there in her highchair, eating her mushed up carrots and glaring at Ronald Weasley. Just like another customer, who was glaring at Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Mr. Blue Eyes had wanted to walk to the castle that evening and tell Miss Granger what he had just witnessed, but something held him back. He didn't know what, and he didn't know why. But, after seeing her kiss the man that made her miserable in the first place. Well, he just couldn't take it. He needed to talk to her alone. Today.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was currently residing in the Room of Requirement. She sat on the green couch, quietly contemplating what she had just done the day before.

She had hurt someone. Okay, two someones. Who loved each other dearly. Yeah, Pansy had loved Draco when they went to Hogwarts but it had been three years! Things changed.

And though she never really like Hermione, she knew that Hermione belonged with Draco.

_But, what about Ron? _she thought. Ron should've been sorted into Slytherin the way he'd been acting this week. She knew it was wrong what Ron had asked her to do. She could've turned him down, but no, she just _had _to humiliate Granger.

Ugh. She rubbed her hands over her face. Life, right now, was so damn confusing!

But, Pansy Parkinson knew what she had to do.

* * *

"I had a great time Ron," Hermione said to him as they arrived at her door. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you later." She opened her door and went inside with Kaley.

She put Kaley in her crib. "Now, wasn't that fun?" Hermione asked.

Kaley looked mad. "Aww. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Kaley just lied down with her teddy bear. Hermione covered her up with a blanket and kissed her goodnight. "You just get some rest. Mommy loves you."

As Hermione was cleaning up, there was a knock on the door. She put down the toys in a pile and opened the door. "What are you doing here!"

* * *

**A.N.: A Cliffhanger! Who's at the door? **

**Everything will come together next chapter. **

**Review.**

**xoxo**


	13. Everything

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does._**

**A.N.: Yeah, so I had this all typed out on Monday but then Fanfiction was down and lost it all. Typed it up again, so here it is. Hope you like it!**

I finally _realized_, people dont change;;  
it just **takes longer** to see the**_ real_** them

**On With the Story**

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Hermione asked, surprised. She had been cleaning before when someone knocked on her door. She was very surprised to see _this _person here.

"I know you don't want to see me, but I need to talk to you," explained Pansy. "It'll explain everything."

Hermione looked angry but nodded her head anyways. "Come in."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once the two of them were settled in chairs by the fireplace, Pansy began talking.

"There's so much to tell you," she said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Preferably at the beginning," replied Hermione.

"Okay, but that takes us back to seventh year," she started. "Anyways, a couple months into the school year I noticed that you and Weasley had _finally _gotten together. Everyone knew you'd end up dating eventually. And you both looked so happy together. Draco and I were together too, but then for some reason he decided to break things off." Pansy looked confused for a moment before continuing. "We were betrothed to get married but when Lucius died that changed. So, one night while Weasley was doing patrols, he found me in an abandoned classroom crying. He asked what was wrong and I told him to get away from me. But he wouldn't give up and kept trying to find out why I was crying. So, to get him to shut up, I kissed him." She paused and looked over at Hermione, who just nodded, telling her to continue on. "Well, that lead to, erm, other things and so we started to have a _secret affair_."

"At the end of the year, we decided to break it off. I think you and him had broken up recently too. Both of us were going in different directions. He was going to be an Auror and I was becoming a Healer, so we parted ways." Hermione looked surprised at all this.

"Well, a couple months into my new job, he owled me saying he wanted to see me again. I was intrigued so I went to see him. Turned out, he just wanted us to become, um, sex buddies again," Pansy said. Hermione's eyebrows were raised. "So, that went on until he owled me saying he had gotten a job here and would not be able to see me anymore." Pansy snorted. "That went on until about two months. He mailed me saying that he needed me for a job and told me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks the next day. I said yes and I went to meet him."

"The following day, I turned up at The Three Broomsticks and he told me of his plan. And the plan involved you and Draco. He told me you guys had gotten together, or back together I should say." Pansy paused to look at the crib. "So, anyways, he told me that he wanted to break you guys up because he wanted you all to himself. That plan was for me to seduce Draco and get you to see me and him together." Pansy looked at Hermione. "And it worked, and I know I shouldn't have gone along with it but I wanted to humiliate you."

"Wait, what?" asked Hermione.

"One second, I'm almost finished," Pansy replied. "So, the plan worked, you and Draco broke up and who was there to comfort you? Ron Weasley. That's what he wanted; he wanted you to come running back to him."

"And here I thought he was being nice!" Hermione exclaimed. "What an asshole!"

Pansy nodded.

They were silent for a moment.

Hermione looked at her. "Why did you tell me all this?"

"Because you and Draco are meant to be together," answered Pansy.

"Oh."

"And because I fell in love with Weasley," she whispered.

"Wow," was Hermione's response.

Pansy nodded.

"Thanks for telling me this Pansy. I know it must've been hard but I promise I'll try to not hold it over your head someday."

Pansy laughed. "Your welcome."

"Can I tell you something?" asked Hermione.

Pansy nodded.

"I also had an affair in seventh, with Draco, during the time you were dating him."

To her surprise, Pansy laughed. "Well, I guess we're even then."

"I guess so," replied Hermione.

Pansy stood up. "I should get going but make sure you owl me to tell me what Ron's face looked like when you slapped him."

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

* * *

The following day, Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She took a seat beside Ginny, who was seated beside Harry. Draco was down at the other end of the table. And Ron, Ron hadn't arrived yet. 

"Good morning students," began Professor Dumbledore. "Since today starts off winter vacation, I wish you all a Happy Holiday and a Merry Christmas. And would all the students leaving for the holidays please gather at the Hall doors to receive further instructions. That is all." And he sat down once again.

"Miss Granger," he whispered to Hermione. "Would you be kind enough to direct the students to the Hogwarts Express with Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione's jaw was set tight, but nodded anyways. She walked to the doors and pushed herself through the group of students. She was just about to talk when one Ronald Weasley stepped through the door.

"Oh, almost got you there Hermione," he laughed. He leaned into kiss but she backed away. "What? No morning kiss for your boyfriend?" Ron bellowed.

_Great _she thought. _Now everyone in the Hall is looking at me._ She looked over at Draco who was frowning at her. She looked back at Ron, who was watching her intently, his eyes dancing with laughter. _Oh yeah, payback's a bitch._

"Of course I have something for you, Ron," she shouted, making sure all eyes were on her.

"Hmm. And what is that?"

CRACK!

Silence echoed throughout the Great Hall. Hermione Granger had just slapped Ron Weasley across the face.

She glared at Ron and spoke. "I can't believe you!" she yelled. "Why would you ruin my life!"

"I love you!" he screamed, rubbing his cheek.

"If you really did love me, you'd want me to be happy! Even if it was with some other guy!" She paused to look at Draco, and winked at him. She looked back at Ron. "Don't EVER come near me again!"

Hermione whipped around to look at the bunch of students gathered around her. "Now, if you'd all follow me. We have a train to catch," she stated calmly. She walked out of the Great Hall with a group of students following her.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She walked in the classroom and over to where he was sitting at his desk. 

He looked up at her. "I'm the one who's sorry. It was my fault anyways. But you could've at least let me explain."

She kissed his forehead. 'I'm sorry about that too." She decided to take a seat on his lap, with her arms around his neck and her head buried in his chest. "Y'know, I love you, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I've heard it once or twice." He ran his fingers up and down her arms. "I love you too, Hermione."

She just snuggled into him more.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"It is," replied Draco.

They were silent for a few more moments before Draco spoke again.

"So when is Potter going to propose to Weaslette?"

Hermione burst out laughing.

* * *

**A.N.: Longer Chapter, eh? So, I'll probably do an epilogue now, or maybe another chapter. I'm still confused by that. (**

**So, what should you do? Review!**

**_xoxo_**


	14. The End

**_Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's it. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling._**

**A.N: Please everyone, take a look at the top of my profile to find updates and thank you all for reviewing. Now here is the long awaited epilogue!**

**life** is made up of the _years_  
that meant nothing && the  
_moments_ that meant it **all.**

**On with the Story**

---

--

-

"And here is another Christmas come and gone," spoke Professor Dumbledore, "So, we wish you all a wonderful Christmas and hope you have a great time here tonight."

It was Christams night and all the students who stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays got to experience a dinner and a dance.

Hermione, Kaley and Draco were talking with Ginny in a corner of the dance floor.

"I always knew you guys would end up together," stated Ginny.

"I'm sure you did," Draco replied, sarcastically.

"Hush up," whispered Hermione.

"So, where's Boy Wonder?" asked Draco.

Ginny sighed. "A wonder if I know. He keeps sneaking off to see Dumbledore. I've asked him if I could come along but he just tells me to have fun. He's an idiot."

"Agreed," said Draco.

The girls laughed.

"Daddy," gurgled Kaley.

Draco's head whipped around. "Did you say daddy?"

Daddy," she repeated.

Draco lifted Kaley out from Hermione's arms and started to kiss Kaley's face. "Oh, I love you so much."

Ignoring his mumbled, "love you's", Hermione turned to Ginny. "Anything new on Ron?"

"He said to tell you he's sorry and he's trying out a relationship with Parkinson," answered Ginny.

"Good for him," replied Hermione. "Pansy like him for such a long time, so if she's happy, it must be good."

"All of our lives are good," whispered Draco.

Hermione was about to reply when Dumbledore hushed everyone to be quiet.

"A short pause for a moment everyone," he said. "I think one of our Professors has something they would like to share. Harry?" Albus turned to look at Harry, who was walking towards the middle of the dancefloor.

"Thank you, Professor," whispered Harry. He turned to the students. "Before anything happens, I need to call my beautiful girlfriend to the middle of the dancefloor. Gin?"

Ginny looked confused and started to walk slowly to where Harry was standing. When she arrived near him, he took his hands in hers and brought them to his lips.

"My lovely, Ginbug," he started, a couple of students laughing at his pet name for her. "The very first time I told you I loved you, loved you more than life itself was right after the War, when I came right back to Grimmuald Place and there you were standing in your pajamas looking absolutely shell shocked to see me. I grabbed you and kissed you and told you that you were the only thing that kept me from giving up on the battlefield." He paused and saw Ginny blushing. "That I loved you with all my heart and if you left me, I'd die. And now, here I stand, sprouting the exact same words for an _entirely _different reason." Harry took her hands in his and got down on one knee. The audience gasped, as well as Ginny. "Ginny, I love you with all my heart and I want to be say that to you everyday for the rest of our lives. So, sweetheart, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

The Great Hall was silent. Ginny just stood there, mouth in a small "o" shape, blushing and eyes glistening. "Of course, Harry. Of course!" she exclaimed.

Cheers erupted in the Great Hall, as Harry and Ginny kissed.

"Ah, very wonderful announcement, Harry. And let's resum-" Professor Dumbledore was cut off.

"Wait!" shouted Draco, handing Kaley to Hermione. "I have an announcement!"

Hermione and everyone else looked stunned and confused.

"Well, if you do, then please, carry on," said Dumbledore.

Draco turned to look at Hermione. "Now, I love you Hermione, always and forever, right?" he started. "And, I know that if I start sprouting off romance, I'll be like Potter and we wouldn't want that. So," He paused to take her hand in his. "Marry me, forever and always?"

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She smiled. "Oh, I love you too and I'll marry you only if it's forever."

"Forever."

She kissed him and cheers erupted once more.

"Well, two wonderful announcements today. And now we may continue with the dance," spoke Professor Dumbledore.

The two couples danced the night away. Kaley watched with glee as Draco and Hermione kissed and danced.

This was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another.

-

**_The End_**

-

--

---

**A.N.: The End! I liked this chapter very much. Review please! I plan on starting a Draco/Ginny story or a Lily/James story pretty soon. Hehe, please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**_xo_**


End file.
